Fichas de estrella
El sistema de las fichas de estrella es una mecánica de juego en la Serie Hot Air. En cada nivel de los juegos Hot Air, hay una cierta cantidad de estrellas colocadas alrededor del nivel. Usualmente estas estrellas son difíciles de alcanzar o en peligrosos lugares, creando un reto para el jugador. Recolectando todas estas estrellas le daran al jugador una ficha de estrella para ese nivel. Apariencia Hot Air/Hot Air 2 En el primer juego de Hot Air y en Hot Air 2, las fichas de estrella no se ven diferentes a las Estrellas. Eran pequeñas, amarillas estrellas con ojos negros y una roja, abierta boca; parecen estar sonriendo. Hot Air Jr. En Hot Air Jr, las Fichas de estrella recibieron un gran cambio (Al igual que todo lo demás en el juego), y fueron muy distinguibles de las Estrellas normales. Las fichas de estrella eran grandes estrellas con ojos blancos, y dos tupidas, marrones cejas. Además, lucían un bigote de dos piezas debajo de sus ojos. Información de juego Hot Air Colocadas a través de cada nivel hay estrellas. Una vez de que el jugador ha recolectado todas las estrellas en un nivel y luego completa el nivel, serán llevados de vuelta a la pantalla de selección de niveles donde una imágen de una ficha de estrella girando aparece sobre el nivel que ellos hayan completado, significando que han recolectado todas las estrellas en el nivel. En la pantalla de selección de niveles hay cuatro filas que en promedio contienen veinte niveles que son accesibles de la manera normal (completando el nivel antes de ese), pero la última fila de cinco niveles son niveles que solo pueden ser desbloqueados recolectando una cierta cantidad de fichas de estrella. Sobre cada una de estas imágenes de niveles hay una foto de una gran estrella dorada con el número de fichas necesarios para desbloquear el nivel en el. Si un jugador recolecta diez fichas de estrella, desbloquearan el nivel "bloqueado por fichas de estrella". El siguiente es desbloqueado recolectando catorce, luego dieciocho, veintidos, y finalmente veinticuatro (todas las fichas de estrella en el juego). Las últimas dos (veintidos y veinticuatro) son capaces de ser desbloqueados porque los niveles que fueron previamente desbloqueados por fichas de estrella contienen estrellas dentro de ellas también. Hot Air 2 En Hot Air 2, en la parte inferior de la pantalla de selección de niveles donde el número y nombre del nivel son mostrados, la ficha de estrella para ese nivel es mostrada tambien. Si el jugador no ha recolectado la ficha de estrella en ese nivel, una imágen de una ficha de estrella transparente con una cara triste aparecerá cerca del número del nivel. Sin embargo, una vez habiendo recolectado todas las estrellas en el nivel, la estrella transparente cambiará al sprite regular de una ficha de estrella. Hot Air 2 Star Token1.png|Sin la ficha de estrella Hot Air 2 Star Token2.png|Con la ficha de estrella En la pantalla de selección de niveles, el número de estrellas recolectadas en el juego es mostrado en un pequeño contador negro en la parte superior derecha con una foto de una ficha de estrella al lado de el. En el nivel, una vez de que el jugador recolecte la última ficha de estrella, las palabras "Estrellas Recolectadas" aparecerá por un momento en el medio de la pantalla. Despues de alcanzar la baldosa roja, el pop-up del fin de nivel aparecerá, dandole al jugador 1000 puntos bonus por recolectar todas las estrellas. Independientemente de si completaron el nivel con todas las estrellas o no, completar el nivel por primera vez también otorga un nuevo globo. En adición a desbloquear diseños de globos extra, las fichas de estrella desbloquearan niveles extra también. In addition to unlocking extra balloon designs, star tokens will unlock extra levels as well. A lo largo del camino en la pantalla de selección de nivel de Hot Air 2, hay divisiones a niveles que solo se pueden desbloquear mediante la recopilación de una cierta cantidad de fichas de estrella. Estos niveles son bloqueados por un candado hasta que el jugador recolecte la correcta cantidad de fichas de estrella, mostrado en la cartelera al lado del camino. Una vez que suficientes sean recolectadas, el candado desaparecerá y los niveles se volveran jugables. Niveles desbloqueados via fichas de estrella Screen Shot 2014-01-09 at 20.10.42.png|Niveles 21-22 Screen Shot 2014-01-09 at 20.11.23.png|Niveles 23-25 Screen Shot 2014-01-09 at 20.11.48.png|Niveles 26-29 Screen Shot 2014-01-09 at 20.12.18.png|Niveles 26-29 Screen Shot 2014-01-09 at 20.12.45.png|Nivel 30 Hot Air Jr En Hot Air Jr, el contador de fichas de estrella fue encontrado en la parte superior izquiera en el pantalla mientras se estaba en el área de selección de niveles. Mostraba una foto de una ficha de estrella, al lado de una caja blanca que mostraría el número de fichas de estrella recolectadas de diecisiete. Acercandose a cada puerta de un nivel causaría que una burbuja blanca de texto apareciera, mostrandole al jugador si obtuvieron la ficha de estrella, y su mejor puntaje para ese nivel. Despues de completar un nivel, el pop-up del fin de nivel aparecerá, y en el muestra una pequeña imágen de una estrella de cinco puntas, con cada una de las estrellas recolectadas yendo hacia una punta de la estrella. Si todos los lugares estan llenos, hay un destello de luz y la gran ficha de estrella aparece en el medio. Los niveles 13-15 de la habitación superior de la casa necesitan cada uno una cierta cantidad de fichas de estrella para desbloquearse. El nivel 13 requiere dos, el nivel 14 requiere seis, y el nivel 15 requiere doce. HAJ no token.gif|Un nivel sin recolectar todas las estrellas HAJ with token.png|Un nivel con todas las estrellas recolectadas Final por recolectar todas las estrellas Categoría:Serie Hot Air Categoría:Componentes de juego en:Star tokens